1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a light-emitting display apparatus and a method for driving the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays and organic EL displays, have replaced CRT displays for the most part. Organic EL displays are low-power, thin displays having a luminance that varies based on current flowing into organic EL elements in each pixel. In an active matrix panel, this current may vary due to variations in thin film transistor (TFT) characteristics, e.g., variations in the threshold voltages of the TFTs. As a result, the brightness of each pixel may vary to thereby lower display quality.